Bubble Toes Moomins
Moomins Bubble Toes(VMMF048) was born on January 29, 2008 in the Moomins. Her mother was Frida and her father was Houdini who was breifly the dominant male of the Moomins. Bubble Toes's litter-mates were Sexi Plexi(VMMF046), Mikey(VMMM047) and Elian(VMMF049). Her mother was not the dominant female but her grandmother Grumpy and Houdini only held dominance for a month before four wild males joined the group. Leonardo took dominance from Houdini. Bubble Toes got new siblings when Frida gave birth to Whitson, McGirky, Lydia Teapot, Breezelle and Grubby. Grumpy lost dominance to Hemulan and soon died. Hemulan evicted Frida and her sisters and Bubble Toes sister, Sexi Plexi, They formed the Silverwing. Bubble Toes soon became one of the oldest females in the group. In 2010 Hemulan gave birth to a new litter of pups and then dominant male Leonardo died. All the other unrelated males had left the group so Hemulan was left without a partner. Mikey took dominance but he too also left the group. Hemulan mated with a rover then got pregnant again. She evicted Bubble Toes along with her sisters Elian and Lydia Teapot and aunts from Grumpy's last litter, Blist, Leesile and Whyn. They tried to rejoin the group but Hemulan was still pregnant and wouldn't let them rejoin the Moomins. Onky Blist, Leesile and Whyn were able to rejoin the group. The other females disappared for a month and were all Last Seen on March 20, 2010 but the females were not lost for good and in May 2010 they reappeared in a new group. Samurai The new group was called the Samurai Mob. The Moomins females had joined some Pikmin rovers and they stayed together threw out April and were discovered in May when they had an encounter with the Ninja. A Whiskers males who was ones the Pikmin, Rhogan Josh quicky took dominance of the Samurai. Bubble Toes and Elian were the oldest females at two years old. They were still fighting for dominance when the group was discovered. Lydia Teapot gave birth to three pups on June 16, 2010. That month Bubble Toes finally won dominance and became Rhogan Josh's mate. Bubble Toes gave birth to her first litter on May 27, 2010 to Kirara, Kyuzo, Kambei and Komachi. Lydia Teapot aborted her next litter while Buble Toes gave birth to Shichiroji, Heihachi, Honoka and Sanae on September 7, 2010. Elain gave birth to Gorobei, Katsushiro, Kikuchiyo and Okara on November 17, 2010. Bubbles Toes gave borth to four pups on January 23, 2011. Bubble Toes is still the dominant female of the Samurai today. Family Mother: Frida Father: Houdini Brother: Mikey Sister: Sexi Plexi and Elian Mate: Rhogan Josh First litter born on May 27, 2010 fathered by Rhogan Josh Kirara (VSAF004) Kambei (VSAM005) Komachi (VSAF006) Kyuzo (VSAM007) Second litter born on September 7, 2010 fathered by Rhogan Josh Shichiroji (VSAM008) Heihachi (VSAM009) Honoka (VSAF010) Sanae (VSAF011) Third litter born on January 23, 2011 fathered by Rhogan Josh VSAP016 VSAP017 VSAP018 VSAP019 Links Moomins Mob Samurai Mob Rhogan Josh Whiskers Category:Moomins meerkats Category:Samurai meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats